1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and more specifically it relates to a new and improved flexible toothbrush for allowing the head of the toothbrush to rotate 180 degrees, and to be detached and replaced when it becomes worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of flexible and detachable toothbrushes are known in the prior art. A typical example of patented toothbrushes includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,411 to Krueger; U.S. Pat. No. 424,716 to Lichtenstein; U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,039 to House; U.S. Pat. No. 430,909 to Wonderly; U.S. Pat. No. 541,727 to Dennis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,915 to Ra; U.S. Pat. No. 387,204 to Nicholson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,134,450 to Goldy; U.S. Pat. No. 381,206 to Mannino; which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for allowing the head of the toothbrush to flex to a 180 angle. Along with the simplified process for detachment of toothbrush making it easier for consumer to replace when it becomes worn or damaged.
In these respects, the flex detach toothbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the head of the toothbrush to flex 180 degrees and to be replaced by simplified process when it becomes worn or damaged.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toothbrushes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new extended flexibility along with simplified process for detaching of toothbrush head from handle in order to be replaced when it becomes worn. As such, the purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide an improved toothbrush which has all the advantages of the prior art toothbrushes and non of the disadvantages.
To attain, the present invention comprises of a head that is movable to a 180 degree angle allowing brushing of difficult to reach areas and ease of brushing motion across teeth back and forth wherein bristle never leaves teeth for switching of sides. The movable head is accomplished by positioning of curve located at back of the head which connects to round surface handle tip which attaches and detach at tip of handle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawing. The invention is capable of the embodiments and of being practiced and carried out to various degrees. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a 180 degree flexible toothbrush for effective brushing.
A second object of the present invention is to utilize moment of brushing by allowing head to easily flow from one side of teeth to other side without moving bristles from off teeth surface not departing from mouth while brushing
An additional object is to provide a detachable toothbrush with replaceable head without replacing handle.
Another further object is to provide a detachable toothbrush that can easily be pulled apart for attachment and detachment of head/bristles when it becomes worn or damaged.
Another objection is to provide a toothbrush that reaches the back teeth effectively without handle obstructing.
Another objection is to provide a toothbrush that controls movements of head.